


Hostage Situation

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, FebuWhump2021, alt prompt: hostage situation, anyway, not v confident w/ this one let me tell you that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: Connor gets used as a hostage for a minute.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Kudos: 25





	Hostage Situation

"Don't come any closer!" The android yelled and tightened his arm around Connor's neck.

The case was really straightforward and the Lieutenant and Connor had easily found their culprit.

Arresting him, though, was a whole other situation.

The deviant android shoved his gun harder into Connor's temple, making his LED flash red momentarily. 

Hank put his arms up to show the android that he had no intention of hurting it -not until Connor was safe anyway- as he spoke;

"Look, no one is going to hurt you. You just need to let him go."

Connor looked around as his mind started to come up with how to handle this situation with the least damage possible.

After all, now that the revolt had happened, it wasn't easy for even him to get damaged or even killed as most Cyberlife workshops had closed down.

"Stay back!" Yelled the deviant at Hank as he tried to take a step forward.

With newfound haste, Connor decided upon a plan that was the most likely to be successful and put it into action.

Connor quickly dropped down to make the deviant take his arm off his neck before he kicked out his leg from behind him, hitting the android on his lower leg.

Hank, also, moved immediately into action. 

He made to move close to the two androids to incapacitate the criminal.

As Hank was getting closer, he was stopped in his tracks by a gunshot and a body going down.

His heart stopped for a mere moment before his mind made him get out of his stupor.

Angrily, Hank pulled the gun he had on him and pointed it to the deviant android. 

His finger was on the trigger and it was only his mind clearing up that stopped him from shooting as he realised that Connor was on top of the android, effectively keeping him down.

"You can arrest him now, Lieutenant." His partner said and Hank lowered the gun and put it in its holster with a soft 'yeah'.

It was when the android was being handcuffed that Hank realised that Connor's shirt had a very bright blue spot marking it.

"You got shot?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

"Yes." Connor simply answered without taking his eyes of the criminal.

Hank didn't say anything more as the two of them waited for backup to come and get the deviant.

-

Afterwards, when Hank and Connor had handed off the android to the officers, they got in the car to drive back to the precinct. 

Hank got in the driver's seat and Connor sat in the passenger's side, as they always did.

Connor was looking straight ahead, waiting for the lieutenant to begin driving but the longer they stayed stationary, the more confused he became.

"Are you feeling alright, Lieutenant?" He asked.

Hank sighed before he looked at his partner; "Where did it hit you?" His voice sounded tired more than anything.

Connor looked at Hank and tilted his head slightly to the side while his LED flickered yellow before turning blue.

Honestly, he reminded Hank of Sumo whenever he did that.

"He shot me in my shoulder." The android said like he was giving a report.

"Do you-" Hank hesitated from lack of a way to say what was on his mind, "Do you need repairing?"

"No, Lieutenant. Thankfully, none of my components were damaged and very little Thirium was lost."

"Okay. That's good." He said as he started the car.

Never did Hank think how worried he could get for one of those plastic cans, yet here he was.

**Author's Note:**

> um... okay, that was something ig 
> 
> thank you for reading :))


End file.
